


Мне кажется, мы крепко влипли

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Best Friends, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: сборник однострочников с зфб-2019





	1. Белое-черное (Слэйд/Джо, PG-13, драма, вертикальный инцест)

**Author's Note:**

> для WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2019  
> бета - Oriella

«Это неправильно», — равнодушно думает Джо, стягивая до шеи свою маску, задирая чужую до носа.

Слэйд держит его, прижимая к стене, так легко, будто Джо невесомый.

«Неправильно», — мысленно повторяет Джо, пытаясь убедить самого себя, когда Слэйд целует его отчаянно-жадно.

Ему бы проклинать себя за то, что он в этом нуждается, Слэйда — за то, что не научил, как правильно, но.

Для ненависти к себе есть более весомые поводы. Ненавидеть Слэйда куда легче за то, что смотреть Джо в глаза он способен только через линзу маски.

Ему бы сказать «посмотри на меня», но такую привилегию, как слова, он утратил еще восемь лет назад, а субвокальный микрофон отключен.

Слэйд мажет губами по горлу, так, сквозь ткань сьюта, смыкает зубы поверх шрама. Слишком сильно давит клыками, но Джо удовлетворенно выдыхает и жмурится, запрокидывая голову.

Ему бы прекратить все и уйти — Слэйд отпустит его так же легко, как и всех, отпускать кого был готов меньше всего в жизни, — и сделать вид, что ни этой ночи, ни десятка предыдущих никогда не было.

Вместо этого он крепче обхватывает Слэйда за шею.


	2. Какая, к черту, табуретка (Слэйд, kid!Дик, G, АУ и безбожный флафф)

Судя по грохоту за спиной, Дик подтащил табуретку.

— Какого черта ты делаешь, мелкий.

Вместо ответа Дик обхватил Слэйда за шею, прижимаясь к нему. Рассмеялся почти неслышно в ответ на его «серьезно?»

— Руки.

Когда Слэйд развернулся, Дик смотрел на него почти обиженно.

— Теперь можно.

Слэйд подхватил Дика левой рукой, когда тот повис у него на шее, подвинул табуретку ногой и поставил турку на плиту.

Ну.

Да когда он вообще умел отказывать детям.


	3. Свидания (Билл/Лили, G, гет, драма, преканон)

Всю дорогу Роуз, закутавшись в летную куртку Билла, дремлет у него на руках. Лили хочет разбудить ее, когда они заходят в квартиру, но Билл отрицательно качает головой.

— Оставь. У нее был трудный день.

Роуз так и не просыпается, когда Билл укладывает ее на диван.

— Ты как? — спрашивает он, выходя на кухню к Лили. Она, присев на стол, бинтует рассеченную во время побега правую руку. Достаточно глубоко, чтобы потом на бронзовой коже остался очередной шрам, тонкая светлая полоса.

На столе открытая аптечка, испачканная в крови вата и антисептик.

— Я помогу, — предлагает Билл, и, не дожидаясь ответа, перехватывает бинт, делая оборот вокруг тонкого запястья.

— Спасибо, — она приподнимает голову и чуть подается вперед, чтобы выдохнуть ему в самые губы.

Близко, почти вплотную. Достаточно, чтобы почувствовать ее тепло. Билл замирает на секунду, а потом усмехается.

— Не стоит благодарности.

Аккуратно затягивает узел. Отступает на полшага. Он был бы рад остаться, только нет времени. Никогда нет.

Лили смотрит с понимающей полуулыбкой, от которой внутри противно тянет.

— Отдыхай, принцесса. Я схожу в магазин. Пожелания?

— Останься. На час.

— Значит, никаких полуфабрикатов и шоколад девочке, — серьезно говорит он. — Не могу. Мне нужно в Вашингтон.

— Послушай…

О чем Лили хочет заговорить, так очевидно. Им обоим это не нужно.

— Все в порядке. Она очаровательная и, видит бог, я обожаю ее с первой секунды, пусть она и подстрелила Фреда. Особенно за это, пожалуй, — Билл фыркнул. — Я догадывался. Все в порядке. Итак, магазин и проклятый Вашингтон. У меня на редкость плохое предчувствие, милая.

В темных глазах Лили бездна усталости и капля принятия. Может, потому что она сама такая же.

— Прихвати брокколи, — говорит Лили вместо всего невысказанного, — и постарайся не умереть.

Никогда не будет времени на большее.

— Договорились.


	4. Остается (Слэйд, Билл, G, hurt/comfort)

— Утра, болван.

Слэйд приходит в себя через три часа после того, как Билл привозит его гребаное бессознательное тело к Виллхэйну, и Виллхэйн говорит, что это слишком долго при учете исцеляющего фактора, уже на втором. Билл думает, что Слэйд просто… Не хочет возвращаться.

Слэйд порывается вскочить сразу, дергая внутривенный катетер, и на его лице впервые в жизни отражается столько страха.

— Джо.

Голос хриплый, тихий и глухой, будто сорванный. Надломленный.

Билл сильно давит Слэйду на плечи, заставляя откинуться обратно на подушку.

— Шшш. Джо жив, он в больнице. Все живы. Лежи. Воды?

Слэйд отрицательно мотает головой и отводит взгляд. Вместо того чтобы притвориться, что ничего не заметил, Билл стирает скатившуюся по его щеке слезу, прежде чем положить руку на голову, осторожно поглаживая. Прикасаться к бинтам поверх правого глаза он избегает, но Слэйд все равно вздрагивает, как от удара.

В волосах у лба запеклась кровь.

— Тише, приятель.

Больше всего Слэйд заслужил пинок под ребра или еще одну пулю в голову. Но.

— Билли, я…

— Я знаю. Тише. Дыши ровно. Артур скоро спустится и закончит латать тебя. Остальное — потом.

Билл накрывает нездорово горячую ладонь Слэйда своей, и тот, так и не научившийся принимать простые прикосновения, вздрагивает снова, но стискивает его пальцы сильно, отчаянно, почти судорожно. Будто Билл — единственное, что у него осталось.

Нужно поправить иглу капельницы. Вместо этого Билл продолжает гладить Слэйда по волосам.

— Слушай мой голос и медленно выдыхай.

Успокаивает, как когда-то давным-давно, как семнадцатилетку, который не мог продышаться после ночного кошмара.

— Я тебя держу. Все будет в порядке.

Врет. Что еще ему сейчас остается.


	5. Контроль — высшая форма доверия (Слэйд/Билл, PG, hurt/comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> самоперевод :D

Это всегда начиналось одинаково.

— Так устал. Ты мне нужен, — Билл усмехнулся.

Это — высшая форма доверия. Лучшее, на что он способен.

И… Черт, да кто Слэйд такой, чтобы его предать.

— Чего ты хочешь, Билли?

Не улыбаться сложно: Слэйд знает каждое слово, которое услышит сегодня ночью.

— Перестать думать. Только и всего.

— Принято, майор.

Слэйд кивнул и наклонился его поцеловать.


	6. Чук и Гек (Грант/Джо, АУ, повседневность, горизонтальный инцест)

Грант завтра уедет по контракту, и Джо не хочется отпускать его, что пиздец. Он об этом не говорит и держать его не будет, но.  
Без Гранта будет слишком тихо.

— Эй, мелкий, ты чего притих.

Грант валяется на его кровати и улыбается, качая ногой.

— Все нормально. Подвинь жопу.

Черта с два он подвинет, и Джо садится прямо ему на ноги, оставив учебник по биологии на столе.

— Чего притих, говорю, — Грант приподнимается, только чтобы завалиться обратно уже с Джо, обнимает крепко-крепко, спасибо, что по волосам не треплет.

— Тест по биологии завтра.

— Будешь писать мне и отчитываться о своих дурацких тестах, понял?

— Пошел ты, — Джо тычется носом ему в плечо.

— Я тоже буду тебе писать. При каждой возможности. Им не буду, тебе — буду.

Джо молчит, закрывая глаза.

Год. Всего год.


	7. Лучше бы Аид и Персефона (Арес!Слэйд/Гермес!Дик, PG, легкий крэк)

— А что мне за это будет?

Дик был не в том положении, чтобы торговаться и улыбаться так довольно, когда Слэйд вжимал его в стену, приставив к горлу нож.

— Дай подумать. Я не сверну тебе шею и даже не стану выщипывать из тебя перья.

Дик цокнул языком.

— Заманчиво, но мало.

Слэйд медленно выдохнул. Конечно, он мог вернуть меч силой, но быстрее было согласиться поторговаться с засранцем.

— Я хочу обратно свой меч, чертов воришка. Это перестало быть смешно еще на второй раз. Что ты хочешь взамен?

Дик сделал вид, что задумался.

— Поцелуй.

— Что.

— Поцелуй, — повторил Дик. — Ужасный бог войны не в курсе, что это такое?

— Завали.

— Поцелуешь меня, и я верну твою железку, даю слово.

Дик улыбался. Слэйду хотелось разбить ему лицо. Вместо этого он убрал нож от чужого горла и ухмыльнулся.

— Думаешь, папочка одобрит?

— Эй. Я пытался намекнуть тебе последнюю тысячу лет. А еще я храню секреты, как никто. Особенно когда мне это выгодно, — заверил Дик, потянувшись к его губам.


	8. Стадия отрицания (Джо/Тара, PG, флафф)

Джо Таре никто.

Сын человека, знатно испоганившего ей жизнь.

Бывший сокомандник.

Любовник на-одну-ночь-почему-то-повторявшуюся-уже-полгода.

Сейчас Тара честно пыталась смотреть на него зло, но почему-то не получалось.

— Ты как вообще оказался в Африке? — спросила она, садясь на импровизированной кровати из листьев.

— Гулял, — ответил голос Опры Уинфри из динамика.

Стены опасно дрогнули. Сам дурак, что решил отсиживаться с ней в пещере.

— Джо.

— Общался с папиным котом.

Тара вздохнула. Тара почти не сомневалась, что он пиздит, но.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, потирая забинтованную руку. — И будь столь любезен включить свой голос. Или хотя бы Мэтта Дэймона.

***

Джо ей все еще никто.

А в Калифорнии она тоже, черт подери, гуляла.

Прямо посреди встречи наркоторговцев, которую решил сорвать Джо.

Пошел, мать его, по стопам отца: воюет с наркоторговлей в штатах.

— Дай угадаю, — Джо в динамике звучал с помехами, — Ты гуляла.

— Да.

Тара посадила его на ящик, фыркнула от пыли, которой порос этот склад.

«Удачно», — жестами показал Джо. Комлинк отключился окончательно: его субвокальный микрофон был поврежден.

«Спасибо».

— Ты мой любимец в этой семье, ты в курсе? Ты молчишь.

Джо рассмеялся беззвучно, стаскивая маску до шеи, и Тара не могла не воспользоваться этим и не поцеловать его.


	9. Хэппи-энд (Титаны. Гар, Рэйчел, флафф (или не очень))

Рэйчел наконец-то начала улыбаться.

Реже, чем того хотел бы Гар. Их дурацкая-дурацкая жизнь, редко дававшая поводы для радости, наконец-то начала налаживаться.

Они учились в одном колледже, ходили в кино, ели всякую дрянь, как нормальные тинейджеры.

Выходить на улицу было не страшно, общаться с людьми — не страшно.

Впервые за столько лет.

— Эй. Рэй-Рэй-Рэй, — Гар догоняет ее, хлопает по плечу, когда Рэйчел выходит из ворот колледжа.

Протягивает ей рожок с клубничным мороженым, и Рэйчел улыбается ему. Все еще неуверенно, но тепло так, что у Гара в груди щемит и у самого губы растягиваются в абсолютно идиотской улыбке.

— Как день?

— Я все еще лучшая на литературе, — весело говорит Рэйчел. — Хоть книгу обо всем этом пиши.

— «Невероятные приключения девочки-демона и зверомальчика в Джерси». Больше подойдет для комикса.

— Кстати о комиксах. На следующей неделе «Шазам». Я купил футболку, и…

Гар болтает, болтает без умолку, у него наконец-то есть человек, искренне желающий его слушать. Он наконец-то может греться в лучах осеннего солнца. Он наконец-то счастлив.

***

Гар, так и не пришедший в себя, лежит в луже собственной крови на холодной плитке, и Рэйчел с трудом сдерживает слезы, гладя его по спутанным волосам.


End file.
